Memory Loss
by Sora-the-Ninja
Summary: Eragon and Saphira are fling one day when Eragon is knocked off. He wakes up later in the care of a girl OC, but he can't remember anything. This is my first story so plz be nice R&R give me some tips to make it better :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or anything else in this story except my OC. If I did the movie wouldn't have stunk so badly. **

**Chapter 1**

The ground rushed beneath Eragon and Saphira as they flew along the border of Surda and the Beor Mountains. Eragon watched the small village they had flown over minutes ago recede in the distance.

_Where are you taking me Saphira? _Eragon thought to the dragon he was riding on.

_You will see soon little one. _Saphira thought back.

They flew on in silence for a few minutes. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw something that was approaching them quickly. He turned around and saw very large eagle with a wing span of at least nine feet diving on them.

_Watch out Saphira! _Eragon thought just as she swerved out of the way. The eagle turned around and rushed at them again. _Why is it doing this? _Eragon thought to himself, as Saphira rolled out of the way of another attack.

Saphira snapped at the huge bird. It dodged the attack, but one of its tail feathers was stuck in Saphira's mouth. She spat it out and flew towards the bird. _I almost had it. _Saphira thought to Eragon.

_I'm going to see why it's attacking us,_ he thought back. Then he reached out to the eagle with his mind. When their minds touched he felt a wall of anger and hatred. It was an evil presence not like the proud feeling of an eagle. _It's being controlled. _Eragon thought.

Just then the eagle dived and Saphira was a second to slow as the eagle's talons tore open Eragon's right leg. He screamed in pain.

_Are you okay little one? _Saphira asked. _I'm fine_ was the response. He gritted his teeth in pain.

All of a sudden the eagle dived from the left and knocked Eragon off into the forest below. Saphira dived after him. The eagle tackled her and she was sent many miles away from the force of the blow. She hit the ground hard, and as she struggled to stay conscious she feebly thought _Eragon. _Then she blacked out.

A young girl looked up from the strawberries she was picking. She had just heard something crash through the trees through the trees and hit the ground. It sounded like it from some where far away. _If it's a person I might not make it in time to help, unless… _She looked to the left then to the right, before she put her hand out in front of her a dark portal opened up in front of her, she ran in praying it wasn't already to late.

She came out right next to the person lying on the forest floor she thought he was dead until she saw he chest rising and falling. She checked his pulse and breathing. His heart was fluttering and he was barely breathing. "Hold in there," she said softly. "Don't die on me now." She lifted him on to her back and summoned the dark portal again.

The boy thought as he opened his eyes. His leg jolted in pain as he tried to sit up. "Oh, good you're up," said a feminine voice to his right. He turned his head and saw a girl about 15 years old with tied back ankle-long dark brown hair, sky blue eyes and a smiling face. Her clothes were odd. She wore what looked like very short pants made out of some blue fabric and a red piece of fabric around her chest.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Yamamori. What is your name?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You don't know your own name?!" Yamamori asked. The surprise on her face was obvious. "Do you remember anything?" The boy shook his head. She pulled a chair out from the table in the middle of the room and sat on it backwards. It's was then that the boy noticed the black hilt dagger on her left hip he eyed it warily. "Oh… is this making you nervous?" She gestured to the dagger. He nodded. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I only use it when something attacks me. You know, it's dangerous in the forest."

All of a sudden the boy's stomach rumbled. "Are you hungry?" He nodded. "I'll go make you something. She went to the other side of the room and started to make something. The boy could see that her house was fairly small. There were only two doors.

"You're name is Yamamori," the boy said. "It's kinda long, don't you think? So just call me Mori." After a few minutes she came back with a bowl of soup in her hands.

The boy ate it quickly. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "What should I call you?" The question took him by surprise. "Why?" "Because you might be here for a little while. You can't walk around with your leg as torn up as it is." The boy stared at his right leg it was throbbing painfully. All of a sudden a memory flashed by in his head and faded just as quick. "Saphira," he said. "That sounds like a girl name." "I just remembered that name." Yamamori's face lit up. "That's great!" she said brightly. "You remember something. Um… for now I think I'll call you Tomeru. It means 'to remember' maybe with a name like that you'll remember something about your self." She smiled.

Saphira…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saphira raised her head off the ground. Her entire left side hurt from the crash, but she couldn't think of that now Eragon might be in danger. She slowly got up and tested her wings. They hurt a lot, but she could still use them. She lifted off from the ground, and flew over the forest. _Eragon_she thought desperately. _Eragon._ She roared. It echoed through the whole forest. It was a roar of sadness. A roar for her missing partner, her comrade, her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Mountain," said Yamamori.

"No… no wait… yes," replied Tomeru.

"What this time?"

"I think that I used to live around mountains."

"Cool."

Yamamori looked up from her strawberries and smiled "That's another thing we can add to who you are." She pulled out a little note book and scribbled down lives near mountains. She smiled again, and Tomeru smiled back.

He had been living at her house for about three weeks. They were really good friends, and they couldn't be anymore than that because Yamamori said that there was already someone she loved. There was a picture of him in the gold locket that she always wore around her neck, but she never opened it, and when he asked where he was and why he wasn't here with her she just replied "he's far away, but I'll see him soon I know it"

Tomeru also felt like he loved someone her just couldn't remember who it was. _I_ _hope I remember soon. _He stood up and walked to a tree. Yamamori started to hum a tune. He sat down and tried to fall asleep. His thoughts were a jumbled mess of memories just trying to break free and be remembered. _Eragon_ said a femnine voice in his head. He shook his head. _Funny _he thought.He had first heard that voice a couple weeks ago, and random times between now and then. _Eragon… is that you_. Thud. Thud. Thud. He opened his eyes and saw Yamamori staring at something in the sky. He looked up in the sky and saw a huge blue dragon in the sky. All of a sudden his memories flooded back. He looked at the dragon and said "Saphira."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yamamori was leaning against her door frame looking up at Eragon sitting on Saphira's back. "Can you believe that I've been calling you Tomeru for the past three weeks?"

"I like my name better."

"So do I."

_Are we going soon? Everyone is worried. _

_Yes Saphira we're going soon._

"I'll come to visit if I survive this war." Eragon said to Yamamori.

"Don't you mean that you'll visit me once you two win this war?"

"Yeah."

Saphira took off and Yamamori stood watching until she couldn't see them anymore. Once they were gone she went inside and popped opened her locket. Inside was a picture of silver haired fifteen years old. She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author: The end of this story. For those who haven't seen Kingdom Hearts the picture was of Riku and that's where the black portal from the first chapter came from. You know what to do R&R please. Tell me if you want a sequel or a new story with new characters. I will take suggestions and see what I can do about it.


End file.
